From DE 10 2007 038 697 A1, which is incorporated by reference, it is known to exploit statistical properties of an error of a global satellite navigation signal, referred to as a GNSS signal, formed as a Global Positioning System signal, referred to as a GPS signal, in a navigation device in order to improve the position estimation with the GNSS signal.